


Frosted Breath

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto's ulterior motives of getting Akaashi to fall into his chest, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, we know what you're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Bokuto takes Akaashi out on a surprise date which, after some uncertainty, turns out to be a blast.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Frosted Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a date night fic, super romantic and sensual, but somehow when I started writing this popped into mind instead. So that's what I wrote!
> 
> It's my first time writing them (for some reason), but I had a lot of fun with it. Hope you enjoy!

Stormy blue eyes take in the world as it rushes by. The late afternoon chill escapes through the corners of the car window. The sun is setting on the horizon, and in time with the upbeat music playing in the car, there is the gentle _tap_ of Bokuto’s fingers against the stirring wheel.

A hum joins in. It brings Akaashi’s eyes to Bokuto for a moment, a smile on his face once his attention is brought back to the window again.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going, Bokuto-san.”

“That’s because it’s a surprise! Isn’t it more exciting that way?”

“Or a little worrying.” His smile grows when Bokuto reaches over and gives him a gentle shove. “I’ve already said that we don’t have to do anything today.”

“I know that,” says Bokuto, “but I was trying _so_ hard on Valentine’s Day that I felt like I wasn’t really myself.”

Akaashi recalls the moment in which Bokuto exclaimed _‘Hey hey hey!’_ over their dessert. In a voice only slightly quieter than he would back in high school, which means little when they were in a restaurant. “I think you were perfectly fine.”

“Still … I just want to do something fun with you. Make the most of the team not training today!” Bokuto’s finger scratches his chin. “Heh. Okay, maybe I should admit that’s just it. I enjoyed myself too much to not spend today with you as well, Keiji.”

“That wasn’t so hard.” With his face resting in the palm of his hand, Akaashi watches a couple walking hand-in-hand to their side as they wait at traffic lights. He feels content watching them as he listens to Bokuto’s hums continue.

He understands what Bokuto means. They’ve spent time together frequently for years, ever since their school days together, but there is still that transition to applying the word ‘date’ to what they do together. On one hand, it has been seamless. It’s only been a couple of months since they have been dating at all. It has felt perfectly natural all the same, not much different to how it has always been. Perhaps their feelings have been there for a long time without them even knowing.

Even so, they have still been adjusting to the idea of saying they are in a relationship, which they have only been as such for one month out of these two.

“ _You know, Keiji,”_ Bokuto had said, Akaashi’s given name still causing his stomach to flutter, _“I think you should be my boyfriend.”_ And another bite into his pizza, waiting for a response with barely any nerves. As though the answer was obvious.

It had been, of course. Many of their old friends have said it’s been a long time coming. There had still been mild nerves around Valentine’s Day rolling around, however, and making that adjustment.

Everything is exciting and new whilst also seeming as though nothing has changed. It leaves them a little confused, sometimes.

“And you know, Keiji?”

“Mm?”

“You should probably stop calling me Bokuto-san.”

Ah. There’s that, too. Old habits are difficult to shake off. There’s been a few times now that Akaashi’s tongue has licked around his lips, as he said the name _Koutarou_ to himself. It always feels natural to say alone. Perhaps there is still a part of him living in the past when it comes to saying it to Bokuto’s face.

The car is soon brought to a stop. “We’re here!” Bokuto exclaims, unfastening his seatbelt.

Akaashi does the same. “Where exactly _is_ here?” As he frees himself, he leans upwards as he peers out of the car window. It doesn’t take much searching for his eyes to land on the groups of people in the near distance. Some are moving swiftly, others falling; after all, they’re skating in an outdoor ice rink. “Oh no.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh no?’”

“I’ve never been ice skating before.”

“So?” Bokuto is already opening his car door. “You were a setter, weren’t you? That’s graceful, too. It’s the same thing!”

“They are not remotely the same, Bokuto-san.”

“I— _still!_ Come on, it’ll be fun!” Bokuto takes one of Akaashi’s hands, one foot out onto the concrete below. “ _Pleeease?”_

A glance down at the hand holding his, and up again at the puppy-eyes Bokuto is giving him. Akaashi sighs and uses his spare hand to push up his glasses. “All right. Just this once.”

“Woohoo!” Bokuto brings Akaashi’s hand up in a swift motion to give it a quick kiss, before bouncing out onto the street. “Come on, then. Let’s _go!”_

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Akaashi shivers as he steps outside the car, shutting the door after himself. They’re in for a cold night.

“Not to worry, Keiji.” Bokuto locks the car, jogging over to Akaashi as he flexes one arm. “If you find yourself about to fall, I’ll catch you easily!”

“Ah, so that is your true intention. Fiend.”

Bokuto lets out a laugh that Akaashi swears is warm enough to fight away the cold. A hand claps on the latter’s back, before the two are heading towards the rink.

“Wait,” says Akaashi, “does this mean that you can actually ice skate?”

Bokuto straightens up proudly. “I’ve been a few times, and stopped falling all the time after my second go.”

“That’s … not exactly impressive, Bokuto-san.” Regardless, it _is_ still more than what Akaashi has done, who supposes that a slither of guidance is better than none at all.

Bokuto hands money over to a member of staff. Usually, Akaashi feels guilty if prices aren’t split in half, but takes this as payment for going through this at all today. The two are given rented ice skates in their size. After being given instructions and guided on where to go, they are soon settling down to put them on.

“They look about as safe as I expected.” Akaashi inspects one of the ice skates, “which is very little.”

“You’ll be fine! Look, everyone else is.”

Akaashi takes a glance at the ice rink. A teenage boy has fallen on his backside, rubbing it as what Akaashi assumes is his girlfriend laughs at him.

“Yes, they’re doing perfectly,” says Akaashi.

He doesn’t particularly have a great deal of confidence in regards to this. Sure, he has quite a lot of control when playing volleyball, but as he has said, that and ice skating are two entirely different things.

Ah, well. Falling into Bokuto’s chest doesn’t seem all that bad.

* * *

The two have to wait by the rink for a short while for a few other skaters to leave the ice; there are restrictions on how crowded it can be. Usually with something like this, Akaashi would rather be alone with Bokuto, as embarrassing himself with Bokuto alone isn’t quite as awful. But that’s a little different here. It’s both worrying and reassuring to see how poorly other people are skating on the ice.

“Are you going to give me any instructions on how to do this at all, Bokuto-san?”

“You sort of just put your foot down like this,” one of Bokuto’s skates is placed on the ice, “and you sort of go _wee!”_ He slides forward, other skate joining him. “And you’re there!”

“Very informative,” says Akaashi, probably even more clueless than he had been moments ago.

“C’mon, I’ve got you.”

Bokuto reaches out his hands. Fearing they will fall off his face, Akaashi pushes his glasses further up his nose before reaching out and placing his hands in Bokuto’s. The latter gives a gentle tug to urge him onto the ice. And— _wow._ Ice is truly slippery.

“Whoa.” Akaashi glances down at his wobbling legs. “This is weird.”

“You’ll be okay once you move!”

Moving seems out of the question, but he cannot exactly stay hovering by the entrance to the rink, either. He inhales and nods. Bokuto eases himself back on the ice, bringing Akaashi with him.

The latter is quick to slip. Bokuto’s reflexes are thankfully as sharp as ever. He grips onto Akaashi’s forearms instead, keeping him up on the ice.

“See, I’ve got you!”

Akaashi hums, recovering from feeling as though his heart is in his mouth. “Can you come by my side instead? I don’t think it’s helping with you skating backwards.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Bokuto grins, skating closer to Akaashi. “I’ve gotten the hang of this by now, I swear.”

“I bet you have.” Akaashi watches as Bokuto stops in front of him, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips before skating to his side as requested. He has to release one of Akaashi’s hands to do so. Akaashi’s legs wobble again from keeping himself upright with only a little security from Bokuto. It is only for a moment, however, before an arm is wrapping around Akaashi’s shoulders.

“Put an arm around my waist, too,” says Bokuto. Akaashi does exactly that. His eyes cannot help but flicker to those around them, a little more cautious about public displays of affection than Bokuto, although no one seems to be paying them attention.

Perhaps even if they were, however, he’d still have butterflies roam in his stomach this way.

“It’s all becoming clearer and clearer,” says Akaashi. “This was all part of your plan, wasn’t it?”

“Heh heh heh.”

An amused smile reaches Akaashi’s face as he shakes his head. He hasn’t the heart to mention that simply holding onto Bokuto’s arm as he adjusts to this would likely be easier. _Technically_ the best option here, but arguably nowhere near as enjoyable.

Simply getting Akaashi to cling to him wasn’t all part of Bokuto’s plan, either. Akaashi has been worried that the other will be utterly terrible on the ice, but he’s actually not so bad. Far from the standard of a figure skater. But he glides along smoothly, and Akaashi has enough confidence to keep pushing himself along whilst holding onto Bokuto.

Perhaps his stumbling is more to do with how close he is to Bokuto than the skating itself.

“Easy,” says Bokuto as Akaashi falls into him more once again, head on the side of his chest. The latter shakes his head again as his spare hand on Bokuto’s torso helps straighten him back up. He doesn’t have to look at Bokuto’s face to tell he’s grinning, enjoying every moment of this.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Akaashi says eventually, when the arm around his shoulders doesn’t have to be as tight, and his fingers aren’t making harsh creases in Bokuto’s jacket. “It’s not as bad as I feared.”

“You’re definitely getting there quicker than I did,” says Bokuto, sounding sulky over the thought.

“Probably only because I can trust you enough to hold onto you, Bokuto-san.” The reply succeeds in perking Bokuto straight back up again.

A little more time passes, and Akaashi can get by with merely a hand resting on Bokuto’s forearm. They’re still admittedly moving rather slowly. But being able to skate along without stumbling around is quite an achievement in itself.

“Go on,” says Bokuto, “see if you can skate a bit without me!”

“I really don’t …” Akaashi catches the hopeful glint in Bokuto’s eye. “Okay.”

Bokuto grins. He steadily eases Akaashi’s hand off his arm, still holding it in mid-air as Akaashi steadies himself. He eventually nods, encouraging Bokuto to let go. He stays swaying slightly on the spot as Bokuto skates ahead. He’s a little faster now he’s not having to hold onto Akaashi.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I think so.” Yes, the swaying has certainly stopped.

“Then skate towards me!”

Akaashi exhales with a nod. The movements he’s getting accustomed to are surely no different than when he has Bokuto to hold onto, right? One foot pushes along the ice, and the other … Though not exactly perfectly smooth, he manages to skate in front of Bokuto without too much difficulty.

“See, it’s easy enough!” says Bokuto, after letting out a small cheer. “Let’s quit our jobs and become figure skaters instead.”

Akaashi laughs lightly. “I don’t think we’re quite ready for that.”

Hands reach for Akaashi’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. The spontaneity causes Akaashi to merely blink. A second later, however, and his eyes close as he rests his own hands on Bokuto’s shoulders to kiss him back.

Which is a little too much, too soon. He loses his footing, Bokuto finally not quite able to catch him in time, but instead falling down with him onto the ice. Both are frozen there for a moment, tangled up in their own legs and processing what has happened, before they burst into laughter simultaneously, their hot breath visible in the air.

“Whoops!” Bokuto exclaims after catching his breath. “Looks like I fell for you again.”

“Really, Koutarou?” Akaashi smiles with amusement as he pushes his glasses back into place. The moment his hand is lowered, it’s brought together with his other, both encased in Bokuto’s own. Akaashi blinks at him in surprise.

“You did it, Keiji!”

“Eh?”

“Said my name without thinking about it!”

“Oh.” His smile softens. “I suppose I did.”

“That makes me really happy.” Bokuto’s head tilts a little to the side with his smile, whole face radiant with joy. “And I’m sure it’ll be easier every time now, too.”

“Yeah. It feels natural to say.”

This time, when Bokuto kisses him again, it’s less of a surprise. The only reason they stop is because they realise how much they’re in the way of others skating by. Bokuto gets to his feet first, which is far from a graceful motion. When he’s finally steady, he stretches his hand out to Akaashi.

“Come on then, Keiji,” says Bokuto. “We better continue training for our new careers.”

“I suppose this is my fate, now, being dragged with you across the ice,” Akaashi says as he accepts Bokuto’s hand.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

The sky is the colour of obsidian by the time the two are heading back through the car park. February’s chill weighs down on them, although perhaps because they were just on the ice, it is little of a bother compared to earlier.

Regardless, Bokuto still puts on the heating once they are settled back in the car. The music soon follows. They stay for a short while without moving, simply warming up in the heat, chatting about their time on the ice.

“So, where to now?” says Bokuto as they finally head out onto the road. “I have a little list of what we could do.”

Akaashi hums. “I think I don’t want to go anywhere that’s too busy, after how hectic that was.”

He glances down as a hand strokes his thigh reassuringly. “It was a lot, right? Wanna go to my place, then?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

The hand squeezes. Even as they continue driving, it doesn’t move away. Akaashi smiles as he watches the world go by, his thumb lightly tracing circles over the back of Bokuto’s hand. The hums have started again. Despite how energetic Bokuto’s music tastes can be, his humming is strangely relaxing. He seems to know this. Perhaps that is why he chooses to do that instead of sing.

They soon pull up by Bokuto’s apartment complex. The cold outside is now a shock compared to the welcoming heat of the car, the two hurrying to clamber up the stairs and get inside. Bokuto lets out a loud breath of air as he stretches.

“You know, I’m actually with you here,” he says. “Feels great to be back!”

“We’ll have to think of what to do for food, though.”

“Eh … I’m not in the mood for cooking.”

“Well, I’d rather not do it.” Akaashi places his shoes down by the door, Bokuto following. “Tripping everywhere while ice skating is apparently exhausting.”

A grin creeps on Bokuto’s face. “Then …”

“No.”

“Pizza!”

“Don’t you have a meal plan to stick to with the team?” asks Akaashi, watching Bokuto as he whips his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, but come on, I’m allowed _one_ cheat meal.” Bokuto grins at Akaashi knowingly. “And don’t lie to me, Keiji. I saw that look in your eye when I said pizza.”

“Fine, fine. Want me to buy it?”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Must be, for he is already dialling the number. “Hey there!”

Akaashi smiles to himself, deciding to leave Bokuto to it. He heads to the living room instead. It’s a rather small apartment, but homely—it’s lovely that a place Bokuto rented merely for the sake of convenience with his commute has turned into somewhere this pleasant.

There are a number of cherished memories here. Rather than use frames, Bokuto has stuck a number of photos on the walls, both here and in his bedroom. It seems to be most reasonable with how many he has. They showcase his life throughout high school into adulthood. Photos with his high school team, friends away from school, his bonding with those in his adult life and those he has met again from the past. Lots include Akaashi, he notices, although not all are here—the people closest to Bokuto, the photos with only small groups at most, often find themselves on his bedroom walls instead.

There is one photo larger than the rest, which has been given a frame; one that had been taken on his graduation day. A photo had been taken of the Fukurodani team as they said their goodbyes to the third-years. Akaashi steps closer with a small smile. Bokuto is cheering, with the hand holding his graduation slip high in the air, although there are tears in his eyes. His other arm is around Akaashi. The latter’s own arm is over his face, obscuring him from view.

“You were crying there, right?” Akaashi glances over his shoulder at Bokuto.

“I was. Just caught up by the emotion of everything, I think.”

“And getting ready to miss your Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi hums, agreeing with that statement despite how it’s to tease. “I forgot to tell you what pizza I wanted,” he says as he turns around.

“Well, it’s always either just extra cheese, or chicken and peppers,” says Bokuto. “And you had the latter last time, so …”

“Huh! You got it right.”

“I always do.” Bokuto plants a kiss on top of Akaashi’s head, before adding, “How about a movie? We can start it now and watch it with our pizzas.”

“Sounds good to me. What movie?”

Bokuto hums, swaying on his feet. “You haven’t seen the latest Spiderman, right? Let’s watch that!”

The moment Akaashi agrees, Bokuto is bouncing over to the bookcase where his video games and movies are stored. He takes one off the shelf, popping it into a PS4 before he’s settling on the sofa by Akaashi.

“Keiji!” Bokuto’s holding out an arm to his side. When he gestures towards himself with his hand, Akaashi rolls his eyes, although he is smiling as he shuffles closer to Bokuto. An arm wraps around his shoulders to bring him closer. For a moment, Akaashi wonders if he’ll have to break free right away to get drinks, before noticing the two glasses of water on the coffee table. Bokuto must have already placed them down whilst Akaashi had been distracted by the photos.

“I didn’t push you into doing something you didn’t want to do today, did I?” Bokuto asks as the movie loads.

“You know I wouldn’t have let you talk me into it if I knew I’d hate it.”

“True. Did you have fun?”

“More than I expected.” Still leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder, he reaches over and taps him on the nose. “You were less terrible than I’d expect you to be at ice skating. Who did you even go with?”

“The first time was Kuroo and Kozume. You were sick when I asked if you could hang out with us that weekend.”

“Huh.” He can vaguely remember a moment where he had to cancel on plans. “I didn’t realise it was ice skating. _Kozume_ skating, of all people?”

“Yeah … He didn’t exactly skate a lot. He made Kuroo carry him when members of staff weren’t looking.”

“I should try that next time.”

Bokuto laughs, the arm around Akaashi bringing him in a little closer. “Sure thing. But you did well for your first time.” There is a small pause before adds, “You know, I’ve always enjoyed my time with you. But recently it’s been even better. I’m really glad to have you.”

“Same to you.” His voice has quietened, perhaps from how much he means those words. Bokuto seems to notice. His hand, free from the arm wrapped around Akaashi, reaches for his chin to bring him into a kiss instead. The latter immediately responds. Now it’s the two of them, nothing more, it’s deeper and more tender than before—a single kiss that confirms this transition from friendship to this, is really not that difficult after all.

Akaashi shifts, his legs over Bokuto’s with his feet on the sofa, both hands cupping Bokuto’s cheeks. He’s a little breathless when he finally backs away, only doing so because a noise from the television catches him off guard.

“Koutarou,” says Akaashi, just as the other is about to bring their lips together again. “The movie.”

“What movie?”

“The movie I just missed the whole beginning of.”

“Right.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to watch it,” says Akaashi, amused by the small pout on Bokuto’s face. “We’ll have pizzas soon, too. At least get through the movie first.”

“Fine, fine.” Bokuto straightens up a little. He rests one arm around Akaashi’s legs, hand stroking over one. “Oh yeah, we really did miss quite a lot … Let’s start over from the beginning.”

“And don’t make out with me this time.”

“Truly a difficult quest … But I’ll give it my all!”

Akaashi laughs, returning his head to its spot on Bokuto’s shoulder. This time, their eyes really do stay on the television, but being able to feel each other’s body heat is more than enough.

How they ever had a time where they didn’t do this together, something so simple yet so wonderful, is difficult to imagine.


End file.
